


Wherever You Will Go

by moodywinchester (moodyvalentine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodywinchester
Summary: CURRENTLY NOT BEING UPDATED | Catherine didn't expect her ex Dean to return, much less find out why he ever left. Not knowing about this secret supernatural world he was a part of was a whole lot easier than being thrust into it with no experience whatsoever.WARNING: I first wrote this story back in 2014 so it's kinda cringe. I'm rewriting it, though, so it's cringe with slightly better grammar and, hopefully, better writing.





	1. Back In Black

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. Looks like I'm back and rewriting my cringey old fics from 2014.
> 
> Quick reminder that this is, like, an alternate timeline fic or whatever. Yada, yada, yada, it's probably still just as cringey BUT with better grammar, maybe? Whatever, I'm watching Supernatural again and felt like revisiting these fics I wrote back in the day. Starting with this because I believe it was the most popular one.

There was no escape. With my back pressed to the cold metal of the lockers and Luke's arms forming a barrier on either side of me, there was no way I would be able to get out of this without confrontation.

"Come on, Cathy, you want this just as much as I do," Luke whispered. He was close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. Close enough for me to just jerk forward and headbutt him.

But I didn't do that. He was my best friend, after all. Surely, he would listen if I just told him I didn't feel that way about him, right? He would back off.

"I really don't," I said, shaking my head. "I thought you knew—"

"What I know is that you've been hinting at this for months," he said and slid his hand behind my back, pulling me towards him. "You can't deny that."

"I only ever wanted to be friends, you dumbass!" I said. With that little bit of space between my body and the lockers he had created, I tried to shove him off me but he didn't move an inch.

His lips formed a smirk. "A little feisty, huh?" he said and leant in for a kiss. Not even hesitating this time, I moved my head forward and hit him. Hard. Hard enough for me to feel dizzy after, which certainly did not help me. If anything, that made my situation worse.

"Oh, you should not have done that," he said angrily and I noticed a little bit of blood coming out of his nose. Well, at least I'd hurt him, too. My triumph didn't last long, though, as he grabbed my face and planted a wet kiss on my lips.

"You did _not_ just kiss her," a voice said. A voice I never thought I'd hear again.

Luke turned his head, giving view of the guy who'd spoken and, sure enough, it was him. Dean Winchester, professional leather-jacket-and-ripped-jeans-wearing bad boy, former classmate, and – oh – my ex-boyfriend.

"Winchester," Luke snarled. "What do _you_ want?"

"For you to let go of her," Dean replied calmly as he walked towards us. "Because if you don't, I might have to do something I really wouldn't enjoy."

"Don't lie to yourself. You've wanted to take a swing at me ever since Cathy and I became friends," Luke said. This was my chance. He was distracted enough for me to – "And where do you think you're going?" he asked as soon as I started moving, tightening his grip on me.

Before I could really process what was happening, Dean had grabbed Luke from behind and shoved him against the lockers next to me. "You're right. I do want to punch your annoying face," Dean said. "But what I want right now is for you to apologise to her."

Luke laughed. "What for? Everyone knows the little slut would take anyone these days. She _enjoyed_ that."

God, I should have headbutted the bastard even harder. I should have broken his fucking nose.

"Apologise. Now," Dean said, pushing Luke against the lockers harder. I couldn't see the look on his face, but it must have been pretty terrifying.

"Y-yes. Sorry Cathy. I—"

Dean let go of him before he could even finish, "Go."

Luke did as he was told and Dean turned to me. "Told you he was an ass."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I took a few steps until I was right in front of him. A grin spread across his face but it didn't last long – only until I slapped it off seconds later.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Leaving without saying goodbye," I answered before slapping him again. "And for coming back without a warning."

"Cat, I'm sorry. Believe me, I—"

I cut him off with another slap. "I do not want to hear your excuses. And _don't_ call me Cat."

Without waiting for him to say anything else, I picked up my bag and walked away. Naturally, he followed me.

"Oh, come on. You can't just ignore me."

"Yes. Yes, I can," I said and started walking faster.

So did he. "Where are you going, anyway? Wouldn't happen to be Mr Haley's English class, would it?"

God damn it. I turned around, my arms crossed. "So you're back for good? Re-enrolled in school and all?"

"You got it. So? Ready to stop being mad at me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Absolutely not," I said and started walking again. As if I'd ever forgive him. Not in this lifetime.

* * *

English was one of the few classes I didn't share with Luke. For a moment, I was glad – until I realised that meant the seat next to mine would be free. Just as I figured, Dean sat down next to me.

"You won't get rid of me that quickly," he said with a grin. He was such an ass.

Rolling my eyes, I said quietly, "You got rid of me quite quickly, didn't you?"

I wasn't sure if he heard. I wasn't even sure if I wanted him to. It didn't matter, anyway. Mr Haley had entered the room and started the lesson before either of us could say anything else. I tried focusing on the troubles of Dorian Gray rather than my own but, of course, that wasn't all that easy.

I caught myself glancing at Dean more than I wanted to. I hadn't had the time to properly look at him yet. He was still as handsome as ever. Still wearing that brown leather jacket that was just a little too big – it used to be his father's. He still looked the same. A little older, maybe, but no different otherwise. As if he'd never gone away in the first place.

Why had he ever left, anyway? Why had he never tried to call – or answered any of my bazillion calls? And, much more importantly, why did he come back? Why did he think he could just return and things would go back to the way they used to be? They wouldn't. They couldn't. Not after what he'd put me through. Two years of wondering if I'd done something wrong – if I wasn't good enough. Months of hoping he would come back followed by months of hating him. And, even more, hating myself.

Yet, here I sat, looking at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world. I'd never got to say goodbye. Never got to properly get over him. And now the bastard was back.

"Miss Hunter? Would you care to answer the question?" my teacher ripped me out of my thoughts.

"I... I wasn't paying attention," I mumbled.

The rest of the class chuckled but, luckily, Mr Haley moved on to someone else.

"Something distracting you?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Shut up," I said and focused on class. For real this time.

* * *

After the bell rang, I packed up my stuff and rushed out of the classroom in hopes of evading Dean. I should have known that wasn't going to happen. When I got to my locker, he was already standing there. How had he got here faster than me?

"So, Cat–"

"Cathy," I corrected him. I didn't know why it bothered me so much when he called me Cat. It made me... feel some type of way. I wouldn't let him use that to snake his way back into my life.

"Fine, _Cathy_, I was just wondering if we could meet later and–"

What? Had he lost his mind?! No way was I going to meet him outside of school. Nuh-uh. "And _what_, Dean? Talk? There's not much to talk about. Not anymore."

"Please. I... I kind of need a friend right now." He looked so sad all of a sudden. So vulnerable. Something must have happened. Maybe... no. No, I wouldn't let him do that to me.

"Well, find someone else," I said and opened my locker, hiding him from my view with the door.

While I put my stuff into my locker, he walked to my other side. "You know I don't exactly have a lot of friends."

"We're not friends, Dean," I said, slamming my locker shut. "We haven't been for a long time."

I almost expected him to follow me to my car but he didn't. Good. I didn't want him to. Did I?


	2. I Need to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan and Dean is forced to explain some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this story is A MESS. I'm trying my best to save it while also keeping it mostly the same because, well, there must have been something good in there if people liked it, but... oof. Big oof. That said, I'm already changing 182379812 things... like removing approximately 10 chapters worth of content (including but not limited to: incredibly cheesy OOC-High-School! Dean, the death of at least one family member, cringey flashbacks, a high school dance and song lyrics) so... yikes.

Even on my way home, I couldn't get Dean off my mind. It wasn't all that surprising, of course, but I'd hoped the loud music would drown him out. It didn't. If anything, listening to the tunes of AC/DC and Led Zeppelin made me think of him even more. I switched from the cassette player to some random radio station that exclusively played Top 100s and what-not. Perfect. No chance of that music reminding me of Dean. He was still on my mind, but as I sang along to some dumb song about not playing games with someone's heart, he faded to the back.

When I got home, my mother's car was parked in front of the house. Normally, she would have been at work for at least another hour or two, but I didn't really think much of it. I should have.

I opened the door and was just about to shout that I was home when someone grabbed me from the side and put their hand over my mouth.

"Stay quiet."

Dean? What was he doing in my house? And why was he acting so... well, shady? I disregarded his order and tried to say something through his hand, but he just pulled me into the bathroom he must've been hiding in. He shut the door with one hand, the other one still covering my mouth.

"If I remove my hand, are you going to stay quiet?" he whispered.

I thought about it for a moment. Would that be smart? I'd never been scared of Dean but only because I'd never gotten on his bad side. And I hadn't seen the guy in two years! Nonetheless, I wasn't as afraid as I probably should have been. So I nodded.

He slowly took his hand away and I did as he had told me. Not a word left my lips, but I looked at him in a way that must have screamed, _What the fuck is going on?_

"I'll explain later. Stay here, I'm going to be right back," he said before stepping out into the corridor. After a second, he popped his head back into the room. "Lock the door. Don't open it until I say so."

He left and I, obviously, did not lock the door. I didn't even stay in the bathroom. I followed him as quietly as I could. He'd gone into the kitchen. Before I could go inside, I heard voices. One of them was Dean's, the other was my mother's. Except it didn't quite sound like my mother. I slipped into a dark corner in the corridor from which I could hear what was going on inside. For the most part, at least.

"So you found me," my mother said. "I thought it would take you longer."

"I knew you'd go after her," Dean said. What was he talking about?

My mother laughed coldly, sending chills down my spine. That didn't sound right. That didn't sound _sane_. "I've been here for days, you know? She didn't suspect a thing. It would have been so easy to just—"

"How dare you," Dean growled and a few seconds later I heard someone scream. My mother.

Without giving it another thought, I ran into the room to see the skin had been burnt off my mother's chest. "What the hell did you do?" I screamed at Dean.

He turned around, clearly shocked. "I told you to fucking stay in the bathroom!"

Behind him, my mother straightened up again and smiled at me. "Catherine. I didn't know you were already home," she said. She sounded completely normal. As if nothing had just happened.

"Are you okay? I'm – I don't know what's gotten into him, I—"

"Christo," Dean said, cutting me off. All of a sudden, my mother's eyes went completely black. Like... completely.

"W-what is—"

"You're no fun, Winchester," my mother – or whoever that really was – said. Then, all of a sudden, she ran past us at an inhuman speed.

Dean put his head in his hands and sighed. "I could have gotten her. I could have—" He looked at me and suddenly his face was full of worry. "Cat, are you okay?"

"What just happened?" I asked. I was... in shock, probably. And immensely confused.

"That's... a long story. One that I should probably tell you now," he said. "Come on, we've got to get out of here. She might come back and you _do not_ want to face an angry demon in a kitchen full of sharp knives."

Demon? I must have misheard that, right? "I... I'm not going with you. You're crazy. Breaking into my house, attacking my mother... I'm staying right here."

"Cat, I swear, if you don't come with me voluntarily, I will knock you out and put you in the trunk."

My eyes went wide. He wouldn't do that, would he? "That... doesn't make me trust you more," I said and took a step back.

"Just come with me. I'll explain everything. I promise."

"Explain now," I said. "Here."

Dean groaned. "Very well," he said and started opening the cabinets. "Let me just... do something first. Ah, here."

He took the salt out of one cabinet and started pouring it on the floor in front of the door as well as on the windowsills. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting us. Now, sit."

We sat at the table in silence for a couple of seconds. I began to feel impatient. "Are you going to tell me why you attacked my mum or...?"

"Right. You sure you're ready for this? Because it's not pretty."

"Talk, Winchester. Or I'm calling the police."


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hard to believe demons are real if you thought they only existed in horror movies your entire life. So Catherine doesn't believe Dean and stuff.

Dean Winchester had officially gone insane. There was no doubt now. His talk about demons and ghosts and all these supernatural things made no sense whatsoever. It just wasn't plausible.

"Please, Cat. You have to believe me," he pleaded. Clearly, he truly believed what he was saying.

"No, Dean. We have to get you help. You're—"

"I am not insane!" I flinched. When he realised how loud he'd spoken, he looked down at the table and repeated, quietly this time, "I am not insane."

"It's... okay. You've obviously been through a lot and—"

"Please," he whispered. "I'm just trying to save you."

I wanted to believe him. I really did. With every ounce of my being. But I simply couldn't. Despite what I had just witnessed, I couldn't possibly believe that monsters were real.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and got up from my chair. I was on my way out of the kitchen when I suddenly felt an arm pressed to my throat.

"So am I," Dean said before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in the backseat of a car – a backseat that I knew very well. After all, Dean and I had made a bunch of memories back here. But this time, the car wasn't parked and Dean was behind the wheel, taking me god-knows-where.

"You awake?" Dean asked, looking at me in the rear-view mirror.

"No thanks to you," I groaned as I looked and wiggled around, trying to assess the situation. Dean hadn't restrained me in any way and he most likely hadn't locked the car doors. Probably didn't think I'd be stupid enough to try jumping out of a driving car. Was I?

"Sweetheart, you try that and you're breaking a couple of bones at least. I, on the other hand, won't hurt you," Dean said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. You knocked me unconscious and now you're kidnapping me. That's not shady, is it?"

"I told you, I'm just trying to protect you."

"And I told you that I _don't believe you_," I replied. "Let me go."

"No."

"Dean, let me go," I said louder.

He stopped the car and turned to me. "Fine. You're free to go. I'm not stopping you. But if you think I'm going to save your ass if that demon comes back for you – I won't. If you leave, you're on your own. And, trust me, you don't want to be."

He really believed all of this. For a second, I wondered if, maybe, he wasn't crazy. But it all seemed so impossible. So I opened the door and stepped out of the car. "I don't need you to save me because there's _no such thing_ as demons," I said before slamming the door. Oh, how wrong I was.


End file.
